Saving Grace
by Nethien
Summary: "My life stopped after the tragedy, you became my saving grace." For 16 year old Hannah, Her world came to a crashing halt. Moving helped her clear her head and he helped her live again. Embry/OC.
1. Chapter 1

::1::

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except my O/C. All credit and ownership belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not receive any profit or monetary gain for this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes only.

Enjoy: ::Nethien::

* * *

Jan 23.

_It was a Winter Tuesday. _

_The day my life came to a crashing, devastating halt. _

_The day, My Parents, were killed. _

_ It started off as any normal Tuesday, the blaring alarm clock, willing me to wake up. Winters in Minnesota are brutal, especially this winter. Sub zero temperatures, frozen wind biting your face and stealing your breath, not to mention the icy roads. Mom and Dad had gone to work as usual, at 7 am. I got up and went to classes around 8. _

_Nothing really was out of the ordinary, until 2 police officers came to my house, saying something really bad had happened. Mom and dad were driving home, from work, on the highway, when a car pulled out in front of them. They tried to stop but the roads being as icy as they were, there was no chance. They were both pronounced DOA. _

_Everything after that went so quickly. By that Saturday, We had their funeral. By Monday, I had been told since I am a minor; I was to live with my next closest relative. I had a older cousin, in Forks, Washington. _

_We will see how this goes. Till Next time,_

_Hannah_

I put my pen down, too exhausted to write any more. Looking out the plane window, I watched the landscape move and change. Fields turned into Mountains, which turned into Forrest. I had closed my eyes, and before I knew it, we were landing in Seattle, Washington. As I walked out of the terminal, I noticed a very tall, very muscular man.

"Hannah?" He inquired, a little unsure.

"Umm, yes?"

"Hi, I'm your cousin, Sam." He replied, with a warm smile. "Sam Uley"


	2. Chapter 2

::Chapter 2::

-Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except my O/C. All credit and ownership belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not receive any profit or monetary gain for this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes only. -

A/N: I don't have a beta right now, am looking for one. Please excuse any typos.

*Enjoy* ::Nethien::

* * *

"Can I see Identification, Please?" I asked, adjusting the carryon bag around my neck. I was unsure if I should even be talking to this really large stranger.

Sam chuckled and reached into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet and showed me his Driver's License.

"Do I pass?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"For now" I said, smiling.

The belt for the luggage had started moving and luggage was starting to appear.

"I haven't seen you since you were just a little kid" he said, trying to make conversation.

I nodded, awkwardly. I didn't know what to say to this guy. "Thank you for letting me stay with you, I turn 18 in 2 years so you won't have to put me up for too long." I said, spotting my bags.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, "Your no inconvenience at all, your family."

I reached out for my very large black suitcase, grabbed its handle and pulled. Setting it down with a loud THUMP, I went for the smaller black suitcase I also packed.

Sam reached out and grabbed the smaller suitcase off the belt, the larger one already in his hand.

"Any more?" he asked, not even breaking a sweat.

"Umm, no" I said, staring in amazement that he wasn't even struggling.

I followed Sam out of the Airport, to his truck. He placed my bags in the back of the box and I climbed in the passenger side. Sam climbed in his side and started his truck. We were off.

As soon as we hit the interstate, I was out cold. Not like there was anything to see. It was dark and (surprise!) raining.

2 Hours into our trip, Sam pulled into a small town and I woke up. "Just have to get gas" he said, pulling into a gas station. As he filled, I walked into the station and grabbed a Diet Coke. Paying for my pop and his gas, I walked out.

"I got your gas" I said, stopping him from walking into the store.

"Oh, Thanks" he said, turning around and walking back to the truck. We got back in and headed back on the road.

"So" Sam said "I was thinking I should tell you about where you will be living."

"ok" I said, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I live with my fiancé, Emily" he began "As soon as she heard you were coming to live with us, she went out and bought you new bedding, and painted the spare bedroom, you like pink?"

"Yes" I said, even though I despised it.

"She's excited to meet you. I also should warn you" he said, staring down the dark highway "I have a lot of friends over every day."

He kept talking, about La Push, the School I'd be going to,…laa dee daa…. I just blocked him out. All I could think about was my home back in Minnesota. My friends….My Parents…

Two hours later, we pulled into Sams driveway. All the lights seemed to be on in the house. Shutting off the truck, both Sam and I climbed out. He grabbed my 2 suitcases and I, my carryon and purse, headed up to the house. A howl from the woods startled me. Sam stared off into the woods, where the sound had came from and shook his head.

"You have wolves here?" I asked stupidly, trying not to show how terrified I was of them.

"They won't bother you" he said frowning, opening the door for me.

Entering Sams' home, I was greeted by a very pretty, average height woman.

"Hannah, this is my fiancée, Emily" Sam said, setting my suitcases down and pulling her into a hug. Emily laughed as he kissed her cheek.

Seeing the way how each of them looked at each other, made me uncomfortable, and yet, sad. Sad that I didn't have someone there for me.

"It's so good to finally meet you" Emily said smiling, pulling away from Sam and giving me a warm hug.

"Yeah, you too Emily." I said, tiredly.

"I'll show you too your room" she said "I was so happy that you came, It gave me a chance to redecorate the spare room!" she said, walking me down the hall and opening a door, and turning on the light.

_Oh Lord, I_ thought looking around, _it's not pink in here, it's pepto bismol pink. Great._

Sam set my bags down in there and Emily showed me the closet and attached bathroom.

"Make yourself at home" she said, hugging me again. "would you like anything to eat?"

"No, I'm good. Just tired" I said, yawning.

"Hey, Sam, Emily'' I said, catching them before they left "Thank you, again, for everything. I'm sorry if I'm not talkative. I'm Just tired from the plane ride and trip."

"Understandable" Emily said, a warm smile across her lips. "get some rest, we will see you in the morning."

"No need to thank us, Hannah" Sam said, pointing. "You need anything, we are 2 doors down on the left. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, Hannah, sleep tight" Emily added

"night, you two" I said.

I opened my suitcase and found a pair of Pajamas and threw them on. I would unpack in the morning. I turned the light off and felt my way to the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

The next morning, I awoke to loud laughter and the sound of Emily yelling "Get out of there! It's not time to eat yet!"

Rolling over, I checked the time. Sighing, I drug myself out of bed and threw some clothes on. Walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth. Checking myself over, deeming it was good enough, I walked out and into the living room.

'_Holy Hot Guys in no clothes, batman!' _I thought, looking around the room.

"HEY! Look who finally decided to join the living" One of the very muscular, very tall guy greeted me. "you must be Sams cousin, Hannah. I'm Quill. That over there is Jared, Paul and Jacob." I was greeted with a bunch of "hays'".

"Hey" I said shyly.

Emily looked up from the pancakes she was flipping and smiled. "Morning Hannah, how did you sleep?"

"Morning" I said, walking over to her. She handed me a glass and told me to grab some juice or milk before the boys drink it all. I laughed and poured some orange juice.

"Breakfast is almost ready, still waiting for Sam and Embry to get back" she said, flipping another pancake.

"Need any help?" I asked, standing awkwardly in the way.

"Sure!" She said, handing me plates and glasses. A couple of the guys snuck up as Emily's back was turned and tried grabbing a piece of bacon. She turned, and slapped hands away. I laughed as they walked away, sad puppy look on their faces.

"Wait for your brothers " she said, looking up from the eggs she was frying.

"Soo…" Quill said, sneaking up behind me, "What's a good looking thing like you, In a place like this?"

"I should be asking you the same thing" I said, trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. A few groans were heard from the living room. "Give it up, Quill!" One of the guys said from the couch. "She's way out of your league"

There was some voices outside laughing, getting closer. Jacob (I think) looked up and said "Good, they are back. We can finally eat!"

Sam walked into the house followed by another. I was putting out silverware when Emily started putting food on the table. "Come and eat" she said. She had barely finished saying "Eat" when the table was full and food was being grabbed for.

Sam slapped hands, "Ladies first, you don't want my cousin to think we are a bunch of animals, now do you."

Chuckles were heard around the table. After my plate was filled with bacon, eggs, a pancake and 2 pieces of toast, the guys dug in.

"Do you always make this much food?" I asked Emily, passing the egg bowl around.

"I gotta feed my boys" she said "They eat me out of house and home"

Sam turned to me, and asked "Did you meet everyone?"

"I think so…"I said, turning to the new guy. Our eyes met, and my heart stopped.

Groans were heard around the table, Sam watched us intently. "I'm Embry" he said, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Hannah" I said, uncomfortably shifting my eyes down.

Something was different about this one…I could feel it….

* * *

A/N: sorry these first two chapters are a little slow. I wanted to build some character relations and stuff. It will start picking up. Promise.

If anyone knows a beta, please message me. I am in dire need of one. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**::3::**

_-Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except my O/C. All credit and ownership belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not receive any profit or monetary gain for this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes only. –_

_

* * *

_

_Jan 24__th__,_

_Diary,_

_ Well this is an interesting place. My first day had gone swimmingly. I met my cousin, Sam, and his Fiancé, Emily. It seems to me that their 'friends' are a little bit too close to each other. Don't get me wrong, they are all nice and friendly. Hell, one even hit on me this morning. Another one won't leave me alone. Embry, is his name. He's cute, but he's getting annoying. I kept finding him staring at me, always close to me. It's a little creepy, but I don't know what it is about him. It's so hard to explain. _

_This afternoon, after breakfast, Emily and I went into town and did some shopping. She and I talked a lot. I really like her. She seems very motherly, like I can say anything to her and she will keep my secrets. She's a great person, a good soul. _

_Sam is a natural leader, the guys seem to listen to him. Kind of odd how well they listen. Like they are his followers, it's a bit unnatural. But it works for them I guess._

_Tonight, they want to go to a movie. It should be fun, I hope. I start school next week. 4 Days. Great, Can't wait. _

_Till Later,_

_H_

Shoving my Journal into my top dresser drawer, I sighed. I needed to finish unpacking. Going through the last of the clothes, I uncovered the two picture frames I had so delicately wrapped into my clothes.

One was a picture of my parents on their wedding day, the other, last year's Christmas card photo. One of those cheesy posed pictures in the studio. Mom sitting on a chair, dad and I crowded around her. Fake smiles plastered on our faces. You could tell dad wanted to get the tie that mom made him wear, off. I chuckled, remembering him ripping it off and stomping on it for good measure, My mom was exasperated.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in"

The door squeaked open, and Embry stuck his head in.

"Hey, just letting you know that we are going to be leaving in a couple minutes, to the movies."

"Oh, ok" I said. "Thanks"

He nodded almost painfully, looking like he had something else to say. He quickly shut the door and walked into the living room.

I lay on my bed, looking at my parents photos.

"This is your life now, Hannah" I said to myself. Images of my past life, friends, the house I grew up in, the bakery dad brought me too, was all gone.

I cried.

Fear, Hurt, Pain flooded my senses. My body hurt, my heart hurt.

I just wanted my family back. Why did this happen to me!

A soft, light knock was heard on my door.

"Yeah?" I croaked out, not really caring what they wanted.

Emily peeked in, asking if I wanted to go with them.

"No, thanks" I said, wiping my eyes.

She crossed the room, and wrapped me in a hug.

Nothing was said, nothing needed to be said.

I needed that hug.

I needed that contact, that warmth.

I silently cried harder, her hand stroking my hair.

After a few minutes, my sobs subsided. I looked up and saw Sam in the doorway, a look of deep concern in his eyes. Emily pulled back, wiping my eyes.

"Maybe it's best if you rested" She said, more of a statement then a question.

All I could do was nod.

"I'll get you some hot tea, that always helps me" she rose after another quick hug and left the room.

Sam entered, sitting down next to me. He a tear soaked lock of hair behind my ear.

"I'm here for you" he said, worried. "We all are"

"I know" I said tiredly "Thank you"

Emily returned, placing a steaming hot cup of tea next to my bedside.

"Tell the guys I'm sorry" I said, reaching for the tea. Blowing the top, I took a small sip. "I'm just going to go to bed"

"No need, they will understand" Sam said, rising.

"Do you want me to stay?" Emily asked, worry across her face.

"No" I said, wrinkling my nose. "No! you guys go and have fun. I'm just going to shower and turn in early"

"If your sure…" Emily said, Sam wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Go, Have fun" I said, a sad smile spread across my lips. "I will be alright, nothing that a hot shower and lots of sleep can't fix"

"See you in a couple of hours" Sam said, noticing the time. "I left my cell number on the table, incase you needed it"

I nodded, and they turned and left.

The hot shower did me wonders, but as soon as I had gotten out, the pain was back. I dressed, brushed my hair and walked to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and grabbed some cold beef and cheese. After eating my sandwich, I cleaned up and went to grab my tea.

I walked back into the kitchen and warmed the tea up. Wrapping myself up with a blanket, I grabbed my tea and went outside to the porch. Sitting down, I looked up at the stars and thought.

Tears streamed down my eyes, memories flashed and the hurt was back.

I heard a noise, far to my right and peered into the trees. I couldn't see anything but I knew something was there. I quickly gathered my blanket and cup and ran back into the house.

I put my cup in the sink and took myself to bed.

The next morning, I awoke to a massive headache.

I dressed, brushed hair and teeth and put some makeup on, to cover the swollen eyes.

Entering the kitchen, I saw Sam drinking coffee and Emily cooking.

"Good morning, Hannah" Sam said, looking up from his paper

"How do you feel?" Emily asked, stirring whatever was in the pot.

"Morning" I said, yawning "I'm good"

I poured myself some coffee and refilled Sams'

Laughter was heard coming through the door, as Paul, Jared and Quill entered the house.

"Something smells good!" Quill said, walking up to Emily for a hug "I could smell it a mile away"

"Hey Hannah!" Paul said, pulling me into a hug "Feeling better?"

I nodded, taking a drink of coffee

"We missed you last night" Quill said, sneaking a bite of scrambled eggs "the movie was scary and I was hoping you would sit by me, so I could 'protect' you from the bad men on the screen" he wiggled his eyes as he spoke

My face was beet red

Jared rolled his eyes "Please Quill!" he said smirking "you couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag!"

"I'll take you down for that" Quill stated, crossing the room in what seemed like 2 steps

"That's enough" Sam said, looking up from the sports section and frowning.

The door creaked, and Embry walked in

"Jacob is with Bella" he said, looking at Sam

Embry locked his eyes with mine, only breaking it when Sam cleared his throat

"Need any help, Emily?" I asked, trying to avoid anymore awkward glances from Embry

"Yes" she said, flipping sausage patties "want to make some toast?"

I made myself busy with the task at hand.

After breakfast, Embry stopped me.

"Hey, can we take a walk, outside?" he asked, nervously

"Sure" Not really wanting to but had no other choice

I put my jacket and boots on, Embry was in jean cut off shorts and a t-shirt.

"Your joking, right?" I asked, looking at his wardrobe

"I'll be fine" he said, not bothering with shoes

"Your funeral" I said, pulling the hood over my head, He chuckled

We went outside, and into the woods

We walked for a bit, the only sound was the sound of the snow crunching under my feet. I was looking at the ground, noticing all the tracks left behind

"Am I mistaken, or are those Bear prints?" I asked, shivering a bit

"Wolves" He corrected, not looking at them

"Those are too big to be wolf prints" I said, trying to remember science class

"Yeah, they are" he said "I've seen them"

"you seen these wolves?" I asked, surprised "and they didn't rip you to shreads?"

Embry laughed, "They won't hurt you, they are more scared of you then you of them"

"Uh huh" I said, "Until they rip your throat out"

"Morbid" he said, looking at me "Not these wolves, they wouldn't hurt you"

_They wouldn't hurt me? _I thought…_what is he, on crack? _I decided to drop the subject

"So you wanted to talk?"

"Yes" He said, keeping a steady stride

"About?"

"You and I"

"What about it?" I was more confused than ever

"Well…" he said, stopping suddenly, He stared intently over my left shoulder.

"Run back to the house" he commanded

I was shivering beyond control. Not so much from the cold, but from fear.

"NOW!" he yelled, taking a defensive stance

Before I could even say another word, Embry was gone…._what the…_

And a huge growling wolf, stood in his place

The wolf took off, chasing something I really didn't see.

I screamed and ran the opposite way…hopefully towards the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**::4::**

-Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except my O/C. All credit and ownership belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not receive any profit or monetary gain for this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes only. -

* * *

'I'm lost' I thought, searching for any sign of life. I was shivering beyond control. The cold, snowy wind was ripping through my clothes, chilling me to the bone.

I didn't know what to do. _'crap'_

There was a noise to my right, and I froze. Taking a deep breath, I turned and looked.

There, standing in full view, was a wolf. I huge, massive black wolf, with soulful brown eyes.

He turns, as if I would follow him. _'Really?'_ I thought, and tried to sneak off the other direction. Screaming and running for my life.

I ran, right into another wolf. This one Gray, with black spots.

"Nice, wolf" I said, lowering my voice, "Please don't kill me…"

Before I knew it, the wolf was gone, and a naked Embry, shoving on shorts was standing in from of me. From behind, Sam stood, also in shorts.

"What the HELL just happened?" I said, before fainting.

_*a little while later*_

I came too, wrapped up in blankets on the couch. Sam and Emily talking quietly behind me, Embry sat in the chair next to me. I looked at Embry and jumped up.

"STAY AWAY!" I shouted, backing up into Quill. My heart going a million miles a minute

"Hannah" Sam said, calmly

"YOU TOO!" I screamed, pointing at Sam. "Are you one of them?" I questioned the others. Jared, Paul and Quill all nodded.

Without saying another word, I ran to my room, locking the door. Emily was there in a flash, knocking.

"Hannah" she said lightly, through the door, "Can I come in?"

"No"

"Hannah, please" she said, "I'm not a shape shifter, I'm human"

I grabbed my cross off the night stand and held it out in front of me. I don't know why, it seemed to make me feel better, at least.

I whipped the door open; saw Sam standing next to her and pointed the cross at him. I grabbed Emily's' arm and pulled her inside, locking it tight.

"Hanny" she said, pulling me over to sit on my bed, "It's all right"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, IT'S ALL RIGHT!" I hollered, "DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT I SAW?"

"Yes" she said, simply "I live with them"

"How is this even possible?" I asked, confused

"Sam wants to tell you, can he come in?"

"Absolutely not" I said, in disbelief "I don't know what they are, if they are safe, and what is going on!"

"You haven't been hurt yet, have you?" She said, holding my hand

"No" I said, begrudgingly

I thought about it for a second, "Fine, Let Sam in. Only Sam" I said, making point clear

She hugged me, stood up and opened the door. Sam entered and Emily came back to sit with me.

"Stay there" I said, holding up my hand "Not a step closer"

Sam frowned but did what I asked. He crossed his arms, a sad look on his face.

"Hanny, you know I would never hurt you" he began "we are blood"

"I don't care" I said, "I don't know what you are"

"Let me explain" he said, shifting his weight over to one leg.

He told me of the legend, of the third wife who sacrificed herself so the chief could save his village from the 'cold ones'. Of how our people had shape shifted to save their land and their people.

It was a lot to take in.

I looked to Sam, a million questions going through my head…

"What was that that you were chasing?" I asked, confused.

Sam looked at me, pondering "That's complicated"

"Sam!" I said, frustrated "I deserve to know!"

"I don't want to scare you anymore" he said "you need time to process this"

"Fine" I said, standing up and walking to the door "I'll just ask the others"

I opened the door, and marched into the living room  
"speak" I said, looking around "What is it that you guys hunt?"

Each member looked around the room at each other, almost daring them to answer.

"They won't say" Sam said behind me

"Samuel" I said, pinching the bridge of my nose "What if I'm out there alone and run into what ever is out there" I said "I need to know!"

"You won't ever be alone" he said, firmly. "We have excellent hearing and can pick up your scent."

I walked over to Embry, giving him the sad puppy dog eyes "you'll tell me, right?"

"Not fair" Embry muttered, looking at Sam, pleading.

"All I will say that what out there is not natural, it's a thing of legends" Sam said, reluctantly

"What? Like Dracula?" I asked, looking into Embry's eyes. A twinkle in his eyes told me what I wanted to know.

"What are you going to tell me next? I have to watch out for Dracula? Is harry potter out there going to put a spell on me? Do I need to be worried about voldemort coming to kill me?"

"Of course not. Harry Potter and Wizards don't exist; that's just crazy talk" Quill said laughing, the others chuckled.

"What about Dracula, then?" I asked, standing up and walking to Sam, "Frankenstein?"

"Well, about the Dracula thing…" Sam said, crossing his arms

The boys all grinned.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"That's what we hunt" Sam said, looking me in the eyes "Vampires"

"Oh" I said, rubbing my temples "That makes perfect sense"

I looked to Emily "Ever think of making them all take a cat scan?" Emily smiled

"Well, you guys are talking crazy, might as well find out if you all are, or not" I said, glancing Sam's way.

Sam chuckled, pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you" he said "we need to keep this as secret as possible"

I nodded "oh, don't worry" I said, pulling away "I won't say a word. No one would believe me and think me as crazy as you all are, anyways"

I looked at Embry, sitting in the corner, farthest from me "You" I pointed at him "We need to talk"

I took Embry's hand and drug him to my room.

This was going to be a long conversation...

* * *

_A/N: I hate writing Author's notes. I think they ruin a story. I just wanted to put in that I will be posting the next chapter this coming weekend, but I wanted to get this chapter posted. Hope you enjoy. Take care all._

_p.s. Thanks to all who added to favorite story list. It's a great honor to see you all who enjoy this little tale, as much as I love to write it. _


	5. Chapter 5

**::5::**

-Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except my O/C. All credit and ownership belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not receive any profit or monetary gain for this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes only. –

* * *

_I sat on my bed, looking at an uncomfortable Embry_

"_You can sit, ya know" I said, half amused_

_He walked over to me, and sat as far away on the bed as he could, picking nervously at his hands_

_I leaned against the headboard and stared_

"_I want the truth" I began "I've been noticing a lot of weird things with you"_

_He looked up and straight at me_

"_Not 'bad' things, but you always look at me like your in pain"_

_He didn't say a word_

"_come on, what's so wrong with me that your physically in pain when you look at me" I prodded "I can't be that horrendously ugly" I joked, hoping that wasn't the case_

"_Actually" he said, quietly; painfully shy "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."_

_That one shut me up. My mind had been whirling, twisting every possible situation. From he thinks I'm hideous, to God only knows._

"_What?" I asked, confused, and somewhat embarrassed "I you hardly know me. We have only known each other for a few days now."_

_He chuckled nervously, "Yeah, well I feel like I've known you my whole life" He said, staring at his hands. "When you imprint on someone, you think only of them. They are your life."_

"_What do you mean, imprint?" I asked, watching his face_

_He looked up to me, staring into my eyes. "It's like, love at first sight, only stronger. You never know who you will imprint on, or why that person, but you do." _

_I leaned forward, listening intently_

"_When I first saw you, my heart stopped. It was all about you from then on, nothing from my past mattered, you were meant for me…" he added "It will always be about you…If you will have me?" He stopped, and watched me intently, gauging my response._

_I sighed "I felt a connection or something like that when we first met, but I didn't know what it was" I added "I don't really know you, though. I mean, you're a really sweet and understanding guy, but I'd like to get to know you more, can we just be friends?"_

_He smiled, "of course, I will be whatever you want me to be; A friend, protector, confidant, a lover eventually, a silent observer, or you could want nothing to do with me, I can handle that. This is up to you. I just want you to be happy"_

_I nodded, and shrugged my shoulders "I want you to be my friend, get to know you."_

"_GUYS! DINNER!" Sam hollered through the door, interrupting our conversation._

"_He's good at that, isn't he? Interrupting?" _

_Embry laughed "More then you know"_

_After dinner was over, I sat down with Sam and Embry and they guys and had them explain to me the whole 'being a wolf' thing. I thought it was kind of cool that they could hear each other's thoughts for communicating._

"_yeah, but it gets kind of old after a while" Jacob said, stretched out on the floor. "You hear EVERYTHING!" _

"_Yeah, like your constant chatter about Bella" Quill said, laughing_

"_I wonder if Bella is home." Embry added_

"_Should I call Bella?" Jared teased, laughed_

"_I wouldn't be talking there Embry!" Jacob interrupted "What about all the 'What's Hannah doing? Should I go over there? She smells so good!"_

_I looked over to Embry and smirked _

"_Watch it Black" he growled playfully_

_Outside, there was a sound of a wolf howl_

"_It's Leah" Sam said, frowning. "I'll be back"_

_Jacob threw a pillow, landing squarely on my face. "You're dead" I said, laughing_

_Getting up, I launched my attack. Grabbing the pillow and bombarded Jacob_

_Laughter and feathers filled the living room, as I was tackled by Embry onto the couch, Paul and Jacob hit Embry with the pillow and then jumped on top of him and I was being squished under the pile of guys…not that I was complaining, or anything._

"_AIR" I squished out, trying to breath and laugh at the same time_

_Sam walked in, Leah at his heels_

"_Enough!" he yelled, looking disturbed. The guys grumbled, getting off of me and allowing me to breathe._

"_Hanny" he turned to me "Can you give us a minute? I need to talk to the pack" Something about his voice scared me, it was so serious_

_I nodded, rising. I turned and went to my room._

_Laying on my bed, and looking up at the ceiling, I could pick up a few words being said in the living room._

_There were words such as "vampires" "Cullens" "tracking" and "fight"….this can't be good…_

_Few minutes later there was a knock on my door_

"_Yep?" I answered_

"_It's Embry, can I come in?"_

"_Yea" _

_Embry entered, "I just wanted to say bye, I have to go out on patrol" he said, a little worried "If you need me for ANYTHING" he paused, to emphasize anything "just tell Sam and he will communicate back to me" he tapped his head, meaning the telepathy between the wolves. _

"_I'll be fine" I said, smiling "Just be careful"_

_He nodded, and hesitated. Taking no more than one step to me, he pulled me into the best hug I have ever gotten. He left a lingering kiss on my forehead and then, he was gone._


	6. Chapter 6

::6::

-Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except my O/C. All credit and ownership belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not receive any profit or monetary gain for this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes only. –

* * *

I had a nightmare, one that shook me to the core.

_Sam and the guys were out hunting. I was searching for them. I had to talk to them, it was so important. I ran and ran and ran and they were nowhere to be found, until I made it to a clearing. In the middle was a man, standing with his back to me. He was wearing a long brown trench coat, black pants and nice shoes. I remember how shiny his shoes were. He turned and stared at me._

_His eyes_

_I couldn't look away from them_

_They were blood red_

_In a blink, he was right in front of me, I couldn't look away_

_Then I was cold, pain radiated off my body_

_I screamed, the most horrifying scream I never thought I could_

_I then saw Sam and Embry, I screamed for them but they couldn't get to me, they couldn't do anything_

_Then, I felt teeth. Giant razor sharp teeth, ripping me apart_

I woke to my alarm going off, sweat rolling off me. Sam opened the door, walking in.

"I heard you scream" he said, looking intently around the room "Is everything ok?"

It took me a minute to answer, I was disorientated

"Yeah" I said, "I think so" looking down at my arms, turning them over

Sam looked at me questioningly. "I'm fine" I said, looking up at him, trying to convince him

.

.

And myself

.

.

"Get up and get ready for school" he said, hesitated and shut the door behind him

I groaned, school started for me today. I got up, showered and got dressed. I figured I'd just wear jeans and a flannel shirt, it's cold out.

I walked out of my room, after brushing my hair and teeth and walked into the kitchen. I poured myself some cereal and juice and quickly finished it.

Sam took me in his old, rusty pickup truck, to school. After bringing me to the office and getting me all set up, he left and I was on my own. Embry showed up at each classroom doorway, after the bell, to walk me to my next class.

The school day went relatively fast, and Sam was parked out front after the final bell. A few of the boys all got a ride with Sam, giving me shotgun, of course.

I grumbled, lugging my school bag into the house. First day of school and I had homework. Granted, I was off for a month after my parents….

My parents..died.

I sat down on my bed, rubbing my face between my hands. God I missed them. My mom's perfume, her cooking, My dad's laugh and his corny sense of humor. Most of all, the way they were proud of me, no matter what I did. I felt alone.

Shaking my head, trying to clear my head, I sighed and grabbed my English homework out. I had a lot to catch up on. Leaning back into my bed, I started.

I worked my way through English, Math and History before I was interrupted by a knock at the door. It was Emily, saying supper was ready.

I left the books sprawled out on my bed and left my room to the kitchen. As usual, all the guys were there, ready to eat. Sam pulled the chair out for me to sit and we started passing the bowls.

"You've been really quiet since you got home" Sam said to me, after scooping some mashed potatoes on his plate

"Just getting some homework done" I said, taking the bowl from him "You wouldn't believe how much they piled me with at school today"

Quill laughed "I thought I smelled something burning, the wheels in your head must be a little rusty"

I looked up at him, and kicked his shin under the table. Not smart, hurt my foot more then him

"If you're done, you want to watch a movie after supper?" Embry asked quietly

"Uh" I said, thinking how much work I had left "Sure"

With the dishes done and supper put away, The whole collective group settled down to watch a movie.

A slasher, none the less. Quills dumb idea.

After changing into my flannel sleeping pants and a cami, I sat between Quill and Embry, snuggling into Embry. He wrapped his arm around me, rubbing his hand up and down my arm soothingly.

When the part where the girl, in pitch blackness, runs and hides from the killer into her closet and the big orchestra type music starts playing, I buried my face into Embrys chest, peeking through my hands in fear.

What can I say? I'm a big weenie when it comes to scary movies.

And it didn't help when, watching said part of the movie, Jared came up behind me and grabbed my arm and screamed "AHHH!"

Lets just say, I screamed and punched him in the jaw. Eliciting laughs from everyone and a high five from Quill.

Jerk.

After the movie, Sam and Emily retired to bed, Jacob and Quill went to relieve Leah and Paul and Embry and I went to my room.

I put my books back in my bag and laid down, patting the bed next to me. Embry looked uncomfortable but joined me anyway.

We laid there for hours, just talking. He asked me of my parents, my life back in Minnesota. I asked him of his mom, what he really thought of being a wolf and if he even liked it.

All the while, he would play with my hands. I noticed he always had to have some kind of physical contact, someway.

"So" I said, looking over at the clock, 11:48, "What was the big secret, yesterday?"

He watched himself play with my hand, tracing the lines in my palm

"What do you mean?"

"The one where Sam asked me to leave so he could talk to you guys?"

He sighed, looking up to meet my eyes

"I can't say"

I groaned "let me guess, Sams order?"

Embry nodded, playing with my hands again

We talked a little while longer, before I realized it was a little past one

"we gotta get to bed" I said, yawning "school tomorrow"

He got up to go, but I grabbed his hand

"Stay" I asked, remembering my nightmare from the night before "atleast until I fall asleep"

He looked torn, but went over and shut the light off and crawled, fully clothed, into bed next to me

"Don't get any funny ideas" I added, smiling "I'll yell for Sam if you do" Embry chuckled "I wouldn't dream of it" He leaned down and kissed my temple

I didn't dream of the red eyed man that night

.

* * *

.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm, Embry gone. I kind of was disappointed that he was gone.

I showered, brushed teeth and dressed, ready for school. School went by quick, but Embry wasn't there. I asked Sam, on our way home, where Embry was. He didn't ever give me a answer.

When I walked into the door, I was introduced to Bella, by Jacob.

"Hi, I'm Hannah" I said, shaking her hand "Sam's cousin"

"Bella" she said, shaking mine in return "Jake's friend"

The door opened and almost the whole pack walked into the house, looking for food.

Everyone but Leah….and Embry

I was getting worried, where was he?

After the boys got their snack, I followed them outside; they were going to throw the football around

"Playing fetch?" I asked, an evil grin on my face "I can throw it for you"

Bella laughed, coming outside, followed by Jacob

"You do know they will get you back for that smart-alleck comment?" Jacob said, grinning

Quill was all too sudden behind me, picked me up and unceremoniously dumped me in the lone snow pile near the house.

"QUILL!" I yelled laughing, running after him, pelting him with the little snow I could find.

"HANNAH!" Sam yelled from the door "Come here"

"K!" I said, laughing as I shoved a handful of snow on Quills head

Running up to the house, I entered the front door. Sam shut it behind me

"Have a seat" he said, pointing to the kitchen table where Emily was already sitting….

.

.

.

'_Oh Geeze'_ I thought '_this can't be good'_

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. Real life sucks sometimes. A little longer of a chapter to make up for it. To all of you who reviewed: THANKS! To those who put this story on your alert: Wow! What an honor. Thanks!_

_Still looking for a beta...know anyone? lol  
_


	7. Chapter 7

::7::

-Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except my O/C. All credit and ownership belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not receive any profit or monetary gain for this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes only. -

*Still looking for a beta…anyone interested?* ::Nethien::

* * *

As soon as I entered the house, I knew that I was in trouble. _'What now?' _I thought, amused. Sam was sitting alone at the kitchen table, Emily had made herself scarce. Sam nodded for me to sit down, which I did quickly. No need to make the guy any madder then I had too. Taking a sip of his coffee, he cleared his throat and began.

"I know Embry stayed the night with you last night" he said, looking me in the eyes

I nodded, looking down at my hands that were resting on the table, _So that is what this is about._

"Hannah" he said calmly, reaching for my hands "Look at me"

I looked up, nervously

"Nothing happened, Sam" I said, searching his guarded eyes. "We talked, that's it"

"You are only 16" he said "it's not smart for you to have a boy sleep in the same bed as you"

"Sam, really?" I looked at him, getting angry "Embry and I are friends, nothing more. If he would have tried anything, I would have yelled for you or one of the other guys to get him to leave." I looked back down at my hands, forcing myself to continue "I can't explain it, Sam. Embry…he…was comforting me, almost" I shook my head, clearly not able to get my feelings out "I've been having these …dreams…lately. Really scary dreams, and when he was there last night, I didn't have one. It was nice to not have one. I actually slept."

Sam nodded, looking at me, taking in every thing I had told him. He took a minute before he continued "Embry isn't allowed into your room, any longer" he said, taking another sip of coffee "you two are to stay in the living room or kitchen when he is here"

I looked up to him, raising my eyebrow. 'Yes, Father' I thought, but bit my tongue. Laughter followed by a crash through the front door ended our discussion. Quill, Jared, Paul and Jacob came barreling through the door. Emily reappeared and started making supper. I looked to Sam, to see if I was allowed to get up from the table. With a slight nod of his head, he 'excused' me. I rose and went to my room. Trying to concentrate on homework that night wasn't going well. I laid on my bed, thinking of Embry and how much trouble he had to be in, figuring Sam ripped him a new one. A knock on my door took me out of my thoughts. "Hannah" Sam said through the door "We are eating"

"Coming" I said, closing my history book and throwing it on the floor. That was enough of that, I wasn't going to study anymore tonight.

After dinner and dishes, Jacob said he had to get Bella back to Forks. I looked to Jacob and pulled him aside. "Jake, can I ride with?" I asked, "I need to get out of here for a little bit, plus, I haven't seen Forks yet"

Jake looked at me, questioningly. "Please, Jake" I pleaded, "I'll be good" I added, crossing my heart. He chuckled, "not up to me" he said, nodding his head towards Sam "Go ask him"

I groaned, thinking this would never work. Walking up to Sam, I leaned down to his ear "Can I go with Jake to bring Bella home?" I looked at Sam, giving him my best sad puppy dog eyes. Sam looked up and over to Jake, as if mentally 'talking' to him. Satisfied, Sam nodded to me "Fine" he said to me and I smiled, hugging him. I ran to my room, getting my jacket and gloves. Jake and Bella waited for me at the door and I flung my boots on and followed them out the door.

The ride to Bella's was a tense one, with only the radio making noise. A few times I swear I saw something fly by Jake's car.

"Did you guys see that" I said, turning around and looking out the back windows. Jake and Bella both shrugged, not saying anything and kept looking forward. We pulled into Bellas' dad's place and Jake turned the ignition off. "Stay here, Hannah" he said, getting out of the car and walking over to Bella's door. Bella got out before Jake reached it and started walking to her door. I reached for the handle to climb into the front seat when I looked up again and there was another guy standing between Bella and Jake. _'What the…"_ I thought, climbing out of the car. The guy looked back at me and I froze. This guy was creepy. "Jake?" I asked, afraid. "Get back in the car" he ordered, not taking his eyes off the mystery guy. I did, only because I was creeped out by how pale and just…creepy this guy was. I watched as the two of them got into it, yelling back and forth and Bella was stuck in the middle. I almost felt bad for her…almost. Something about that guy made me realize that he isn't someone to tango with. God I wished Embry was here.

I looked between the two guys, as if there were something going to happen and then watched as the creepy guy looked past the car and notice someone coming up the driveway. I looked into the rear view mirror and sighed in relief.

Embry.

I immediately felt tons better. He stopped outside of my door, not going a step further. I knew then why he was here, and couldn't help but roll my eyes. A few more heated words said between the two guys and Bella's dad had came out and broke the two guys up. Jacob looked at Embry, a silent conversation again and Jake took off running. Wait…what?

Bella and her dad went inside, leaving the guy and Embry outside. Embry managed to walk around the car, never taking his eyes off the guy and open the drivers side door. He sat down and started the car. Embry pulled the car out of the driveway and back towards home. I couldn't keep my eyes off Embry. I was so mad at him for disappearing on me, leaving me with Sam's anger. "Where is Jake?" I asked, getting no response. "Who was that guy?" I tried again, yet to no avail. Getting frustrated, I tried again.

"Damn it, Embry! Answer me!" He looked over at me, sadness in his eyes. "Where were you?" I asked one final time. I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice. Embry signed, and cautiously reached for my hand. I took his, just wanted to feel if he was really there or if I was dreaming.

"I'm sorry" he said, flicking his eyes from the road to me, and back again "Sam gave me orders that I had to follow"

"Sam did?" I asked, "What kind of orders"

"I can't say" he said quietly, turning into Sam's driveway. "Embry, please" I said, holding onto his hand tighter "Don't leave yet" I couldn't explain it, but a part of me needed him. He has me, hook line and sinker

Embry cut the engine and turned towards me. He took my face into his rather large hands and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry" he said again, "I have to go"

"Embry!" I called, a tear forming. I was crying?

He turned sadly, opened the door and exited the vehicle. I quickly followed him. "Where are you going?" I demanded my heart breaking as he walked away.

"Go inside" he said, not turning around. I shivered but stood my ground. Embry paused for a minute and then took off running, I watched through the now setting sunlight that he shifted into his wolf form.

I leaned against the car door, tears flowing freely. My heart sank deeper and deeper.

I didn't hear Sam yell at me to come inside, or feel him shake my arm, but I did feel him pick me up and I snapped out of it.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled, furiously.

"You HAD to push him away!" I screamed, top of my lungs, at Sam. "DIDN'T YOU!" I leaned back and punched Sam, as hard as I could, in his shoulder. "OW!" I yelled, gripping my swelling hand. 'That's going to be bruised' I thought quickly, before turning my thoughts back to Sam.

Sam reached for my hand, trying to look at it but I snatched it away. "Stay away from me, your just ruining my life!" I seethed, turning around towards the house. I pushed past all the guys who gathered outside to watch my little freak out session and I stormed to my room, slamming it for good measure.

Sam was making my life a living hell.

I woke up the next morning, thanking God it was Saturday. No school. I stayed in my room and cleaned it. When I couldn't ignore my stomach growling any longer, I got dressed and went into the kitchen. The house was bare. Thank heavens!

I poured myself some cereal and ate quickly. After cleaning up after myself, walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, turning the tv on.

Quickly scanning the channels, with nothing good to watch I turned it off and went into my room. Flipping on the small radio in my room, I channel surfed until I found the oldies rock station. I listened to that, thinking of my dad and his love of the music. What was going on with me? Feeling very hot and tired, I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

Something didn't feel right.

What was happening to me?

* * *

::A/N::

One good thing about being sick, is that I have time to write some chapters. I'll probably be posting the next one in a couple days, at the very latest. Any typos or punctuation errors are my fault. I am still looking for someone to Beta for me, No luck so far. If you know anyone, give me a shout and I'll be forever grateful.

**I actually had this chapter done like...two weeks ago, but wasn't letting me post it. kept getting error messages as I tried to. *shakes fist*

If your wondering, this is set sometime between New Moon and Eclipse.


	8. Chapter 8

::8::

-Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, except my O/C. All credit and ownership belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I do not receive any profit or monetary gain for this story. It is purely for entertainment purposes only. -

* * *

I woke up late the next day; Sweaty, sore and crabby. I reached for my phone on the night stand, looking at the time. '_11:30? That can't be right!'_

Rolling to my side, I slowly pushed myself to sit up. My head swarming like I was seriously hung over and I immediately ran for the bathroom. After my puke fest, I quickly brushed my teeth at the sink and splashed my face with ice cold water. Drying my face off, I drudged back to bed, curling up in a little ball.

Emily stuck her head through my door as soon as she heard me rummaging around in the room. "Hey, how are ya feeling?" she asked, sitting next to me and placing a cool hand on my forehead. My eyes flickered to the door, seeing Sam standing in the doorway, a look of concern on his face.

"Awesome" I said, hoarsely. My voice not coming out as loud as I thought it would. "Can you stop the room from spinning?" I asked, "I'd like to get off"

Emily frowned, glancing back at Sam, she rose. "I'm going to get you some broth and some meds, just hang in there" Emily walked to my door, brushing past Sam as she left.

"You guys really shouldn't be in here "I said, as Sam neared, "I don't want to get you guys sick also"

Sam smiled, resting his scorching hot hand on my forehead. "don't worry about me" he said, quietly "just get some rest"

"Sam, don't touch me" I said, my eyes closing, clearly not winning the war of trying to keep them open "your too damn hot"

_The next thing I realize, I'm standing on the beach. The faint smell of camp fire wafting through the air. I can see the guys laughing and throwing a football around further down the beach . I yell out to them, but no sound comes out of my mouth. they don't even seem to notice me. I start walking towards them, slowly at first, then full out running. I can't reach them. A dark shadow moves behind them, slowly circling the pack, waiting to pounce._

_I blink, the scene shifts to my old home in Minnesota. 'this can't be good'_

_Walking through the front door, I'm assaulted with the smell of mom's homemade apple pie. She would only ever make pie during harvest with the tree out back was ready to pick. Walking through the empty rooms, calling out her name, I come up short. I see my parents in the kitchen, standing around the island, arguing over some trivial thing and myself, trying desperately to get their attention. My dad storms out in a heated flurry, leaving behind a trail of dust in his wake. He is headed out to his shop, to drink. My mom then turns to me, hate and loathing in her eyes, blaming me for all their problems. I watch myself leave, tears blurring my vision as I run out of the back door to my car, and away from the problems. _

_I know how this day ends .I can't watch this…_

_My dad comes back inside awhile later, drunk and ignorant. My mom will try to get him to go to bed, but he will not listen and tries to go out, to the bar. She insists she drive and take him there. The roads in Minnesota, in winter, are not fun to drive on, especially at night. My dad, impatient on how slow my mom is driving, leans over and shoves his boot on the accelerator, wanting to get to the bar as soon as he can. Mom yells and tries to push him away, to no avail. She swerves, barely missing an oncoming car and loses control, ending up in the ditch. _

_Mom and Dad didn't make it out of it alive._

_I am crying and screaming at them. 'How could they do this to me? How could they leave me alone?' Tears flowing freely down my cheeks. I turn my head away from the scene of the accident and see a figure, far back in the distance. It turns, glances back at me and then starts running. I follow, running as fast as I can; Running away from the pain, the hurt and the shame._

_From the frozen, wind whipped fields of Minnesota, the scene again changes. Lush, green forest of Washington comes into view. The man, also appears. His back is facing me, but he seems to know of my presence. He turns back and grins._

_I can't move, can't speak, hardly can breathe. My heartbeat races, knowing he isn't safe. I can't help but stare at his eyes._

_They were red._

_He smirks, opening his mouth just wide enough to speak; His voice low and hypnotizing._

"_Hannah, I've been expecting you"_

* * *

A.N.: Sorry for a short chapter, a little back history never hurts. Big revelations coming soon (next chapter), stay tuned!_  
_


End file.
